The Oracle
by Aella Rosewood
Summary: Katherine, or Chesh, is no ordinary student who lives in the Anubis House. She has a special gift that she's had since she was little. When Nina Martin arrives, things start happening and Chesh is not afraid in the least bit. Things may confuse her, but she knows one thing for sure. "I must keep Nina safe and help her overcome her trials."


House of Secrets

I lay in the cool grass in the warm sun before school. I hum lightly as I smile in my sleep. I hear Patricia and Joy as they get closer until I hear Joy screaming and Fabian stumbling over words.

"Careful," Fabian says as I open one eye to see him helping Joy sit up. Patricia quickly takes a picture.

"That's my new profile photo," she giggles. I smile happily at my friends. I yawn as I stretch out my arms before cuddling back into my jacket that I lay on.

Joy and Fabian joke around a little before getting up. "Chesh, it's time to go," Fabian says waking me up.

"Do I have to?" I ask yawning again.

"Yes, you have to. Come on," he says. I open one eye to see him holding out his hand to me.

"Fine." I sit up, grab my jacket, and finally his hand. He pulls me up to my feet and we head to class as a bell tolls. As we walk into the building, a girl runs past us. Well, most of us. She runs into Patricia a bit.

"I'm so sorry," she says in an American accent before running off.

"Who's the American?" Patricia asks.

"She must be a new student," I say sleepily as Fabian shrugs. We then continue our way into school.

Joy and Patricia talk about a marathon as I listen carefully to the quiet whispers I've heard since I was a child.

When we get into class, I immediately lay down on the desk hoping to fall asleep. Fabian sits next to me and harshly nudges me. I open my eyes and glare at him before sitting up. Mick then walks in, late, and Amber gets all excited. I basically ignore their chit chat as I lean my head on my hand, closing my eyes.

I hear Alfie run out of the room with a bloody nose and run into someone. Mr. Sweet then comes in and my eyes shoot open as I look straight at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Andrews. Joy, there is someone to see you in my office," he says. A sharp cold shiver runs down my spine. I get the feeling I know what's going to happen next, and I don't like it. Deja Vu is not always unclear and fuzzy. Sometimes, like for me, it's clear and happens just the way you saw it.

Mr Sweet and Miss Andrews exchange a glance before Mr Sweet leaves. We continue on with our lesson, but I get jittery as time goes on. Something is wrong.

When class ends, I immediately leave the room. I can feel Fabian's eyes on my back as I rush off. I go for a run around the school to get rid of the jitters before heading to the house.

House of Anubis is my house and I get the feeling today is going to be stressful. When I get there I go into the living room and lay down on the couch in between Mara and Amber. Mara pats my head and smiles at me. I smile back as I lay my head against her thigh, she never seems to mind my cat like snuggle habits.

"I can't believe no one's got Joy's home number," Trish says.

"That's because this is Joy's home. Just call her phone," Amber says.

"Amber keep up. I told you she left her phone behind."

"So text her," Amber says like it's the obvious answer.

"Stupidity league," Trish says tapping Amber's head twice.

"So they've already got someone else in her bed?" Fabian says questioningly.

"Yeah, it's that girl from the taxi. She's American and she's like totally obsessed with it. She said it like a hundred times."

"Maybe she keeps saying it so people don't ask a whole bunch of questions like 'Are you from America?'" I say in a sleepy annoyed tone.

"And Joy's just gone?" Mara asks. Patricia nods her head. "That really is weird."

"Maybe," Alfie says from the other couch across from the one I lay on, "Joy has been abducted by aliens and this new girl is one of them."

Jerome laughs, "Yeah maybe the new girl is an alien in a flesh suit."

"How could she have gone just like that?" Patricia asks.

Jerome and Trish start arguing while a new someone joins us. I immediately sit up. Everyone goes completely silent.

"Hi! I'm Nina. I'm from America," she says nicely.

"Hey," Fabian greets politely.

"Hi Nina, I'm Kat, but everyone calls me Chesh," I say sweetly. "You're really pretty. I like you. I'm guessing that you'll also be my new roommate. You've already met Trish it sounds." I smile.

"Hello Space Girl," Alfie greets as he stands up. "Or Blerp Bleep Blap as they say in your language," he says in a high pitched voice. Jerome and laugh from behind him.

Before anything can be started by anyone, Trudy comes in. "Suppers ready!"

We all get up and migrate ourselves to the dining table. Fabian and I sit next to each other like we always do.

"That's my seat," Amber says to Nina.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to-"

"Where's Mick?" Amber asks.

"Um, I don't even know who you are, so…" Amber gives off a look like she's slightly offended. She hands Nina the pepper grinder in her hand and walks away. Nina then sits back down.

"You heard what Amber said, that's her seat," Trish says rudely.

"Trish," I sigh annoyed.

"Yeah, but she's not here right now."

"That's your way isn't it? Someone's gone for five seconds and you're already moved in."

"Patricia is head of the welcoming committee," Fabian interjects. "Take no note. Just sit where ever you like." Alfie giggles quietly at the other end of the table.

"Stop it Alfie. That's disgusting and you're going to choke on it," Mara scolds Alfie as he shoves at least two spoonfuls of pasta in his mouth. Jerome laughs.

"But it's delicious this way," Alfie says and I barely make it out.

"Now Alfie, don't play with your food," Jerome says. I smile just a little. Mara and Jerome sound like Alfie's parents. 'Aw just too cute,' I think to myself. But then Jerome flings a forkful of pasta at Alfie's face.

"Alfie!" Jerome says just before Alfie throws too handfuls at Jerome and Mara. Jerome then grabs some salad and throws it at Alfie and hits me in the crossfire as well.

"Jerome!" I growl before throwing some of my spaghetti at him. Alfie then throws some at Nina, Trish, and Fabian. As soon as Amber walks in, she gets some in the face.

"Really Alfie? Every meal?" Fabian says wiping off his face.

I then catch a glimpse of Patricia and I snap my head to look at her as she pours water into Nina's lap.

"Oops, sorry," she says with a huge smile and laughs. Nina screams and stands up.

"Classy Patricia," Fabian says.

"What? It was an accident," she says with an evil smile.

"Was not," I say as I glare at her.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asks kindly.

"Yeah, but I think my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak." Fabian stands up to grab towel.

"So Nina," Trish starts, "when are you going to tell us about Joy's disappearance?"

"I guess, when I actually know something," she says. I can hear her throat start to clench up a bit with emotion.

"Oh come on," Patricia says as she stands up. "One minute, I'm sitting next to Joy in class, and the next, she's disappeared and you've taken her place." Fabian comes back and helps her clean up. I hear the phone ring in the other room. "Bit of a coincident, don't you think?"

"I guess it is," Nina says too tired to fight against Trish.

"Maybe she shnatched her and shoved her in the cellar. Whooo!" Alfie says laughing.

"Shut up, Alfie," Trish says before turning back to Nina. "Well?"

"Like I said. I don't know anything about or her disappearance."

I stand up slamming my hands down on the table. "Enough Patricia, enough. You've been rude enough to Nina already. Knock it off," I growl as we glare at each other. Trish turns back to Nina.

"I'll get it out of you eventually," Trish says as she glares at Nina.

"Nina!" Victor calls as he walks into the room. "Phone.. call… for you. What's going on?" Victor asks as he sees the mess.

"Nothing," Trish chimes. "Just Nina spilled water everywhere." She smiles innocently before sitting down again to eat.

Nina finishes cleaning herself off and walks off to answer the phone. Jerome and Alfie keep messing around and I glare at Trish. Fabian and I get a glass of water and walk out into the hall to find Nina.

"Is everything okay?" Fabian asks as we find her crying.

"Oh," Nina says wiping away her tears. "Yeah. Yeah, it's just... allergies. You guys have cats, right?"

"No," Fabian and I say gently.

"It just… must be this soggy sweater then," she says.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," I say handing my cup to Fabian and taking Nina upstairs.

I pick out an outfit from her clothes and once she's changed I help her fix her hair. "I'm sorry about Patricia. She and Joy were really good friends. They were annoying as annoying could be, but best friends just the same. They bullied me a lot too when we met for the first time. I get nightmares most nights, so they would play pranks on me at night. It felt cruel, but once I got through it, they both became bearable roommates."

"Thanks… Kat, right?"

"No, it's Chesh," I smile at her.

"Why Chesh?" she asks curiously.

"Well, it's kinda a long story. But basically, when Fabian and I were little we saw 'Alice in Wonderland' together and he started calling me Chesh after the Cheshire cat, because I act like a cat most of the time. I sleep a lot during the day, I sometimes appear out of nowhere, even though I just walk up to people, I like talking in riddles, and I'm just overall playful like a kitten,"I giggle. She laughs too. "You have such a beautiful smile," I compliment.

"Thanks. So, you and Fabian have known each other since you were little?"

"Fabian and I are kinda like siblings. A few months after I was born my parents were killed in a 'hit and run,' I think that's what you call them. Anyway, Fabian's parents were close friends with mine, and because I have no extended family, they took me in. Fabian and I have known about it since we were little. Fabian's been looking out for me ever since, just like a big brother and best friend. He's such a sweetheart," I smile. I sit down on my bed and we talk a little more. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, just me. My grandmother raised me. My parents died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry, it's kinda hard not being able to know them."

"Yeah, but I love my Gran and she takes really good care of me."

"Hey, can I ask you a question? And it might seem kinda strange," I say watching her expression.

"Sure," she says curiously.

"Were you meant to start at the beginning of the term?"

"Yeah, actually I was. My Gran and I didn't know about the Scholarship until just recently. How did you know?"

"Just a guess. So it really was just bad timing for you that Joy was leaving just as you were coming."

"Yeah…." Nina's happy smile turned into a sad one after being reminded.

"Well, how about we go back downstairs now that you are cleaned up?"

"I guess, sure."

"And…. Can you consider me your first friend?" I ask nicely.

"Friends?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, I would love that!" She smiles excited. I grab her hand and pull her out of the room.

We walk down the stairs and I go back to the dining table to get some more food as Nina goes to the front room and sits down.

"So what do you think of the new chick then?" Mick asks Fabian.

"I think the new girl looks… nice," Fabian answers and Mick and I look up at him.

"Oh really?" Mick teases with a smile. Mick and I both giggle a bit.

"No I mean she seems nice."

"Course you did," Mick says as Fabian walks into the kitchen. Mick and I look at each other and exchange expressions as we quietly laugh at Fabian.

Later, mostly everyone is just in the living room relaxing and talking with each other. Mara, Mick, and Amber are on the couch, Nina sits in a chair, and Fabian and I are at the table building a card pyramid.

"Can't believe that creep won't give me Joy's home number," Trish whines as she comes into the front room with everyone. "At least she should get her stuff back the day after tomorrow."

"That's good. You'll be able to ring her then," Mara says.

Trisha is quiet for a moment before looking at Nina, "I know you've got something to do with this, newbie. And I'm going to find out what it is."

"So you've mentioned. Ten thousand times," Nina says going back to her reading.

"What did you say?" Trisha asks rudely.

"Nothing," Nina says nicely.

I stand up and walk over to Trisha. "She said 'So you've mentioned. Ten thousand times.' Get off her back. Stop picking on Nina and leave her alone, Patricia. It's rude and I've had enough of it."

"Oh whatever… Katherine," she says using my full first name on purpose to annoy me.

"Shut it, you nasty-" I start until I feel someone's hand on my mouth muffling my words. I keep talking even though I know no one will make out what I'm saying.

"That's enough, Chesh. Just leave it," Fabian says from behind me. I turn in his arms and puff out my cheeks in frustration.

"Ughh!" I say and walk away going to our room.

I get ready for bed and gradually Nina and Patricia both return to our room as well.

Victor's voice then rings like the clock's bell. "It's Ten O'Clock!" he yells through the house. "You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop…. I can still hear something." I hear someone run down the stairs.

Nina and Trisha leave the room to finish getting ready, and I just lay down and fall asleep, but not before Trisha and Nina both return.

* * *

><p>I eat my breakfast with sleep still in my eyes as Patricia comes in to ruin my morning peace.<p>

"Joy definitely would have called me by now. I'm telling you, something's happened to her."

"Patricia give it a break. You're driving me crazy," Jerome whines and I'd have to agree.

"Jerome," Mara says, "Some of us are worried about Joy, even if you're not."

"Did you get any response to that email you sent her last night?" Amber asks. I yawn as I grab an apple and take a bite.

"No," Trish says shaking her head, worry filling her eyes.

"It's difficult to know what else we can do," Fabian says taking the plate Amber passed him.

"Question the newbie, that's what."

"Her name is Nina," I growl as I send her an ice cold glare.

"She has nothing to do with this Patricia," Fabian defends. "She just has really bad timing."

"What about last night? That business with the mirror?" Patricia asks and Jerome laughs a bit.

"What? You don't believe I saw anything do you?"

"Yes we do. It's just Mick saw Alfie hanging out on our Corridor last night," Amber says.

"Not even Alfie would have the nerve to sneak into the bathroom, and do something like that," Patricia says.

"Are we talking about the same Alfie?" Jerome and I ask at the same time.

"So who do you think did write it then? Joy?" Fabian asks. I yawn and lean my head against my hand as I start to fall asleep again.

"I don't know. Maybe… maybe Nina wrote it to drive me crazy. Where is she anyway?"

"Gone into school early I think," Fabian says.

"Oh, so she's a geek as well as everything else, is she?" Trisha whines.

"Like you would know. You haven't even taken a second to actually get to know her," I growl opening my eyes to take a bite of my bread.

"I think it's probably more about getting away from us. I mean, we've hardly been very welcoming," Fabian says looking at everyone.

"I know. I was thinking that too," Mara says. "I feel a bit mean."

"Fabian, take care of my dishes for me. Please," I say quickly as I grab my jacket and bag before running out of the house with bread sticking out of my mouth.

I run outside to see Nina and an old woman. "Who's this?" I ask when I go over to them.

"It's you, isn't it?" the old woman says to Nina. Nina put her jacket around the old woman. "I knew you'd come." She then looks up to me, "And you're here as well."

"Um.. I don't know-" Nina starts.

"Sarah, Sarah! My name is Sarah," she says insistently as she takes both of our hands.

"Okay, Sarah," I say kindly and softly.

"Why don't you come inside for a cup of coffee?" Nina asks.

"I can't go in there," she says as she looks at the house scared. "He's waiting. He's always waiting."

"Alright then, why don't you just wait here with Chesh and I'll bring someone back. Okay?"

"Are you coming back?" Sarah asks frightened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just… don't move." Nina then runs back to the house while I sit with Sarah.

"You must watch over her," Sarah tells me as she picks up my hands. She looks at my ring, "Whatever you do, keep her and this safe."

"Okay, okay," I say nodding.

"Alright, I'm back!" Nina says and we then go to take Sarah back to her home.

When we get there, a nice woman greets us. "It's not like you to go wandering off, Emily," she says.

"Emily?" Nina and I both say questioningly. Sarah just shh's us quietly.

"She's rather confused, as you've both probably realised, but she's not normally a sprinter." She walks over to Sarah and takes Nina's coak from her.

As Nina looks around she sees something. "That's Anubis House." I look over and see a portrait of our dorm house. "She said she used to live there," Nina tells the woman.

"I don't think so, although with some of these old dears, you never know," she tells us as she leads Sarah. "Truth is, we know very little about Emily's background." She then turns to Sarah, "Isn't That Right, Emily?" she says loudly.

"There's no need to shout. I'm not deaf, you know," Sarah says making Nina and I laugh.

We go with Sarah to her room. "There that's better, isn't Emily?" the woman says.

"No," Sarah says grumpily.

"Now, you got time for a cup of tea or something before you get back?" the nice lady asks us.

"I doubt anyone there is missing me," Nina says. "Thanks, that would be nice." The nurse then leaves the room.

"I've been waiting so long, keeping the secret," Sarah says standing up from her chair. "Now it's your turn." She puts a locket into Nina's hand. She pulls Nina and I close to her and we all sit on her bed. "Here, quick. Take this. But keep it well hidden, or they'll take it away from you. They take everything away from you in the end," she says sadly.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly take-" Nina started.

"But you must. It will keep you safe."

"She's right. It's your's," I say unknowingly. The words just seemed to fall out of my mouth.

"There's treasure hidden in that house. And only you have the power to find and protect it. She will help you," Sarah says looking at me. "But you must be careful. There's danger in that house. Evil. It's a bad house. A dark house."

"Evil? Spooky, yes, but I don't know about evil," Nina says. "Emily, I don't think-"

"Sarah. My name is Sarah and I know you. Both of you."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to miss the place you come from."

"And you know me, Nina, Katherine."

"How do you know our names?" Nina asks.

"But you must beware the black bird. Do you hear me? Beware the black bird!"

* * *

><p>I wake up to Patricia and Nina. Patricia is dropping feathers on Nina.<p>

"Beware the black birds!" Patricia says in a high pitched voice before laughing.

"Patricia, knock it off. Nightmares aren't something you should tease people about!" I say sitting up.

"Aw, are you scared?" Patricia asks Nina as she gets back into bed. "Are you going to sleep with the lights on, newbie?" Patricia turns off her lamp and lays down.

"Ignore her," I say before I snuggle back into my blankets and going back to sleep.

The next morning I got up to my stupid alarm and got ready for school. Nina and Patricia both headed down for breakfast before me, so I was alone in my room. My head started to feel dizzy, so I sat down on my bed. I covered my eyes with one hand and laid down.

I instantly "fell asleep."

_I walk down a dark hallway. It's hard to make anything out, but I can tell it's the front hallway of Anubis House. There stands a tall thin figure clouded in shadows that seemed to surround them like a cloak. _

"_**The time has come to step forth. Embrace the Gift and read the book. You must protect the Chosen One for if they fail, your life will cease to exist.**_" _The voice is feminine like all the other times she speaks to me._

"_My life?! I'm just a kid! Why me?"_

"_**You have the Gift, from deep inside. Let time flow, and you'll understand soon enough, child of Isis.**_"

"_Child of Isis?"_

"_**Go now. Others are calling,**_" _she says and I feel the dream fading._

"Chesh! Wake up now! You've missed breakfast already!" I yawn and wake up from Fabian's voice. I open my eyes and shake my head as I sit up and see Nina and Fabian. "Chesh, let's go!" I feel Fabian grab my arm and pull me downstairs.

"I'm just going to grab some to go food," I say running into the kitchen. I grab a pancake and put it in my mouth. I grab an apple as well and run outside to catch up with Fabian and Nina.

"Your Biology assignments please," Mr Sweet says as the bell rings for the end of class. "And no excuses this time." I yawn as I pull out my assignment and hand it to Fabian to turn in for me.

Nina, Fabian, and I then got ready to leave. "Hey, Nina," Patricia says walking over to us. "I just wanted to say… you know, sorry about breakfast."

"It's fine. A little teasing helps the tea and toast go down," Nina says with a smile. She grabs her bag and the three of us turn to leave.

"Oh, and that I think it's about time we welcomed you into school properly. The traditional way." Patricia says, Alfie and Jerome walk up to us as well. They all have mischief in their eyes.

"What are you going on about?" Fabian and I say at the same time. He asked a little nicer and I asked a little more meaner.

"Alfie, why don't you tell Nina about the Initiation ceremony," Patricia says.

"The what?" Fabian says shocked.

"Initiation ceremony?" I say.

"Yeah, every new person who comes to this school has to undergo like… an initiation ceremony," Alfie says making me want to smack my forehead at their stupidity.

"Since when?" Fabian asks upset seeing right through them.

"Since forever, Fabian," Patricia says giving him a look that says 'Shut it.'

"What are you trying to-"

"It's okay," Nina interrupts. "Sounds like fun. What do I have to do?" Nina asks. I'm shocked she's even still listening to these three idiots.

* * *

><p>We sit at the table and I'm mere moments away from slamming my head against a wall or something. "So, Nina's initiation take place tomorrow night, okay? At Midnight."<p>

"The Witching Hour!" Alfie says in a scary not so scary voice before laughing "evilly."

"Technically, "Dead Man's Hour," I say correcting Alfie, "is at 3 am. Idiot." I roll my eyes in irritation.

"Alfie, Chesh, Cut it out," Fabian says.

"Tell me, Fabian, does it get boring always, always being the one who's like "Cut it out," or "That's not right," or "Fun is bad."?

Fabian laughs a few times before getting a serious face, "No."

"Drives me mad," Jerome says quietly.

"What does she have to do?" Amber asks.

"Go up to the Spooky Attic and bring something back to prove she's been," Alfie says.

"You're going up into the attic?" Amber asks Nina, even she knows it's a dumb idea. Well, maybe she just thinks it's scary up there.

"Sure. Why not? I mean, it's not like it's-"

"Totally haunted," Amber finishes for her. Yup, Amber's scared of it.

"Really?" Nina asks getting a little scared.

"Yeah, she's right," Jerome says. "By the ghosts of former students who went up there, never to return." Jerome laughs a bit.

"Getting cold feet?" Patricia asks teasingly.

"Not at all. Let's start tonight. Can't wait," Nina says.

"Oh, we've got something else planned for you tonight," Patricia says.

"Oh great," I whine.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Fabian mumbles sarcastically.

"The key. She can't go up into the attic without the key. She has to steal it from Victor."

"Oh great, that mummy," I groan quietly.

After we finish eating, Patricia, Nina, Jerome, and Alfie go off to do something, and Fabian and I go to his room to study.

Fabian leans up against the headboard with his knees bent to rest his book on his knees. I lay at the foot of the bed, using my book as a pillow as I sleep.

"Chesh, study. Not nap," Fabian laughs kicking me lightly.

I groan lightly and push his foot away with my shoulder. I open my eyes and look at him. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"How about no?" I close my eyes again.

"No, going back to sleep," Fabian kicks me again.

"Yeeeesss going back to sleep."

Fabian laughs, "Did you get all the written homework done?"

"Yes," I say. I hate homework and it usually takes me forever to do because I'm so lazy and I like sleeping all the time. But I'm extremely smart. Even when I'm asleep in class, I'm listening. Sleeping in class isn't a deep sleep anyway. I don't know exactly how I do it, but once I've heard something, I can never forget it. Kind of like those people who have photographic memory. As long as I'm not in a deep sleep, I can hear anything going on around me, and I remember it. There have been loads of times a teacher wakes me up, asks me a question, and I give them the right answer. After a while, the teachers just ignore me. They sometimes ask me questions just to make sure I am still listening. Fabian wakes me up when I need to be doing something.

"Fine, you can sleep. Just don't drool or snore," he teases.

I sit up. "I do not drool or snore!" I say with my nose all wrinkled up. We both smile at each other before I lay back down to sleep. Mick laughs from the other side of the room.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, the door flies open. "I thought you gave me this as a token of our love!" Amber yells at Mick as she takes off the bracelet he gave her.

"I did babes, yeah," Mick says calmly, not quite getting it yet. I lean up and grab my book hiding my face. I glance at Fabian to see him doing the same thing.

"So what's Mara's bracelet a token of?"

"Oh that...? That was just a little Thank-You present," Mick sits up and smiles at her.

"Here," Amber throws the bracelet at him. "You can have this one back."

Fabian lowers his book, and I follow suit. "It's not the best of moves, is it? Giving another girl the same present as your girlfriend," Fabian says.

"And that is my cue to leave. Night guys," I say as I pick up my books to leave.

"Bye Chesh," Mick says as he thinks to himself.

"Night," Fabian waves as I close the door behind me and hurry off to bed, hoping to avoid Amber's wrath.

* * *

><p>"All the World's a stage," I turn around in my seat to look at the back of the classroom, "and the men and women merely players. Hey. My name is Jason Winkler," the man stands up. "And I'm your new History teacher. I'll also be teaching drama."<p>

"Teaching drama? I think we've got drama nailed," I joke and the class laughs.

"You're Mr Fleming's replacement?" Mara asks.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered with a dazzling smile. The whole class seemed mesmerized, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either.

"Wow. I am so please he had a heart attack," Amber said and the entire class laughs. "Sorry. That didn't come out right," she says laughing a bit too."

I nap next to Nina in Biology class. I open my eyes when I hear. "That's nice. Does it have a photo inside?"

"No!"Nina tells Fabian putting the locket back under her sweater.

"I'm sorry. I was only making conversation," Fabian says sincerely.

"Mr Rutter. Fari Argentums Aurum Tacere. Silence is golden," Mr Sweet says.

"Mr Sweet?" Patricia says.

"Yes, Patricia?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo."

I turn to Nina as they talk. "Nina,"I whisper.

"Hm? What's up?" Nina whispers turning to me.

"It's okay," I say tapping on my neck signaling her necklace. I lean closer to her so Fabian can't hear what I say. "He can be trusted." Nina looks unsure, but before we can continue the bell rings.

"Just one moment please. I have your last assignment here," Mr Sweet says as we all get up to leave.

I grab my paper and just like always it has an 'A.' I walk out of the room with Fabian.

"Fabian!" Nina calls from behind us. "I'm sorry if I acted weird before." I smile and we slowly start to walk down the hall. "You've been so nice to me and it was kind of…"

"Rude?" Fabian supplies. I hit Fabian with my elbow and send him a gentle glare.

"Well, I was going to say snippy, but yeah, okay. Rude works too."

"It's okay," Fabian says with a gentle smile. I yawn and lean against Fabian lazily. "Look, you're not seriously going to go through with this initiation nonsense, are you?"

"Seems stupid to me," I mumbled sleepily.

"You don't have to, you know."

"Yeah I do. I'll never live it down if they think I'm scared."

"You are tougher than you look," Fabian says amazed and we both smile at Nina.

"Only if you mean willing to do absolutely anything to survive in the dangerous world of English Boarding schools," Nina says and we giggle.

We go to Drama Class after that. I fall asleep in my chair until I hear my name.

"Katherine, would you mind telling me which play we are reading?" I open my eyes and look at Mr Winkler.

"Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet. Timeless. Tragic." I then snap and point at Alfie, "Tedious," I smile and laugh.

"Well… Done-"

"Kat," I say hoping he wouldn't call me Katherine ever again.

"Kat," he says handing me the book.

Mr Winkler then picks Amber and Alfie to read from one of the scenes.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. If thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Amber reads.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak of this?" Alfie reads loudly.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art…" Amber looks up from her book and over at Mick, "Thou art… truly the yummiest boy I've ever seen Romeo"

"What?" Alfie squeaks.

"That's not in the script, Amber!" Mr Winkler says.

Amber then drops her book and kisses Alfie. My jaw drops and my eyes widen. I slowly look towards Mick, who is fuming with anger and jealousy.

* * *

><p>"Are you Nina Martin?" Patricia asks. I've been awoken from my sleep at Midnight for Nina's "Initiation Ceremony." I yawn as Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie shine their flashlights in Nina's face.<p>

"Yes," Nina says holding back a bit of laughter.

"Is there anyone here who can confirm this?" Patricia asks.

"Me?" Nina says confused.

"Are you for real?" Alfie asks giggling with Jerome.

"Shh!" The three of them then get closer to Nina. "Nina Martin, you are here to prove you are brave enough to live at Anubis House. Swear on the graves of all your ancestors that you will never ever tell a living soul about tonight."

"I swear." I then follow them out of our room as Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie shine their flashlights under their faces, Nina walking in between them. In the hall, Fabian, Amber, and Mara wait with their flashlights. I go and stand next to Fabian.

Amber leans towards Fabian, "Where's Mick?" she asks.

"He didn't want to come. Tired or something," Fabian says shrugging.

"Shhh!" Patricia shushes. "Oh Spirits of Anubis House, guide the new girl on her Initiation Quest and keep her from harm in the haunted attic."

"Come on, this is ridiculous," Fabian says.

"Shh!" Patricia does it again. I roll my eyes, yawn, and lean my head against Fabian's shoulder as I close my eyes. "Unlock the door."

Nina goes up to the door, and unlocks it. She turns back, "I just have to go up there and bring something back? And then I'm done? I mean you guys didn't booby trap the place or anything, did you?"

"Course not. Go," Patricia says and I get a cold stabbing shiver run down my spine. Nina then opens the door and takes a deep breath before stepping inside. She starts to go up the stairs, and looks back at us. We all watch her.

Patricia then jumps forward and slams the door shut. "What are you doing?" I ask, fully awake now.

"What does it look like?" Patricia then locks the door and pulls out the key.

"Hey! What's going on? Let me out!" Nina's voice rings from the other side of the door.

"You heard her. Let her out!" Fabian says.

"Not until you tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance," Patricia says.

"I don't know anything!"

"Then, you'll have to stay in there till morning."

"Alright Patricia, you've had your fun. Now please just unlock the door," Fabian says.

"Yeah Patricia, this is getting silly," Mara whispers.

"Whose side are you on?" Patricia asks.

"Nina's side," I growl. "Now open the door!"

"Last chance newbie. What can you tell me about Joy?"

"Nothing! I know nothing!" Nina says scared from the other side.

"You're not really going to leave her in there all night are you?" Fabian asks.

Nina shakes the door, "Let me out!" she cries.

"Stop banging!" Patricia says.

"Then open the door, Patricia," I say.

"Hey, let me out! There's something up there," Nina says her voice pure fear.

"Open the door!" Amber says.

"The zombies are coming!" Alfie says.

"Hurry!" Mara says.

"Patricia, hurry up!" Fabian chimes in.

"This is serious, Patricia," I say.

"What's all this noise?" Victor says walking up behind us with his flashlight. We all quiet down instantly. He turns on the light and glares at us, not like it's a different expression than any other day, but still. "What's going on? Why are you all out of bed? Hmm?" He inquires as he walks past all of us. He checks the attic door and finds it locked. "Were you trying to break this door down?" Amber shakes her head back and forth as he shines his light in her face.

"No, we… thought we heard mice that's all," Patricia says making up an excuse.

Victor looks at all of us, "Get to bed now," he growls. "Before I put you all on detention. We all then run to our own rooms.

"Patricia, you've gone too far this time," I growl.


End file.
